Along with the booming market of mobile terminals such as smartphones, there is a notable issue of low consumer loyalty to an owned smartphone. Future smartphone manufacturers and operators have to create richer, more personalized application services to increase loyalty of an existing user to a product. With increasing public knowledge about smartphones, as well as high similarity among major smartphone products, a hardware feature of a smartphone will not surprise a consumer; what of more user interest are applications capable of increasing mobile equipment performance and personalized experience. When there is an incoming call, an existing mobile terminal prompts a user generally in a monotonic and stereotyped mode such as by ring, vibration or LED light, failing to provide better user experience.